Qianru Nuk
Personality Qianru is very intelligent, almost considered a genius. She is also thirsty for knowledge and loves experimenting to learn new things. Sure she can be quite nosy and irritating at times. But she never seems to get annoyed with herself and relishes living every day to the fullest. Appearance Clothing Qianru doesn't like changing her clothes a lot, but when she does, it's usually something in black. Her favorite outfit is a simple black cardigan with white buttons, a pair of white leggings with a pair of black flats. Along with a white beanie and some grey hoop earrings. She also has a tattoo on his neck in the shape of a star, which she got for her 13th birthday. Looks Hair Color: Qianru's hair is grey, which has the tendency to shine in certain lighting. Hair Style: Qianru doesn't really care about hairstyling, so she keeps in short and a bit wavy. Feather Color: Qianru's feathers are a rich brown. Eye Color: Qianru has jet black eyes. Height: Qianru is three feet and eleven inches tall. Weight: Qianru weighs exactly seventy-eight and a half pounds. Due to being a Nack, Qianru possesses a pair of thick claws that lets her access her shadow powers. Qianru's Family Weng. Qianru's father who taught her what he knew in Silat. She respects him and likes to spar with him whenever the two are free, even though he feels he has nothing left to teach her. Cass. Qianru's husband and former rival. The two met at a martial arts tournament and bonded over their love for fighting. They were married years after and continue to fight, for fun of course. and,' Leigh'. Qianru's distant cousin who Qianru doesn't see very often. The two were close when they were younger, but they grew apart for unknown (to others) reasons. Qianru does miss her but is too busy to visit. Relationships Friends: Dom, the local bartender, and brother of Cass. Qianru views him as a great pal with a lot of wisdom and Dom views her as a valuable customer. And. Trina, a family friend who is great to ask for advice and someone who Qianru never fails to come to with any woes. Enemy: Augustine. A bounty hunter who has been hunting Qianru because of a tiny (According to Qianru) mishap in the past involving her shadow abilities. Qianru doesn't exactly take him seriously but remains vigilant. Abilities Abilities: Qianru is an amazing painter, doing many notable works and even helping others in her off time. She also specializes in fortune-telling, opening a booth for it at any celebration she can. Lastly, she's a skilled swimmer, being able to go longer than many and being able to hold her breath for nearly ten minutes. Special Ability: Qianru is able to harness the power of shadows. From traveling through shadows to manipulating someone's shadow to even severing someone from their shadow. Though she is still studying that last part. Weaknesses: Qianru doesn't exactly like the sun much, so she needs to carry with her an umbrella for shade. She also easily gets sick due to complications with adjusting to Mobius. Lastly, she's scared of blood, so whenever she sees it. It kinda freaks her out. Home Planet Qianru comes from the far off planet of Dror, a planet where many if not all of its citizens can harness the power of shadows or darkness. Qianru being one of those with power over shadows. Qianru is considered a prodigy in this, as she began showing a talent for bending shadows at a young. Though this is also why she was relocated to Mobius, in order to better train and learn some new skills. Category:Females Category:Chickens Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+